The new monster in town
by Friends-are-Forever 101
Summary: When a young girl's father transforms her to part cat she tries to steal and ends up with four unlikely friends.
1. Gatoclaw AKA Jennifer

Jennifer Monroe had a normal life. As normal as could be; she went to school, ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and went to bed at 9:30. The only abnormal thing in her life was her mad scientist father David Monroe. He liked to experiment with animals and humans, kind of like Dr. Cockroach. He had many failed attempts. He pondered and ignored his family for months, until he found what he thought was the answer. He ran out the door and headed to a pet shop. He emerged through the door holding a black cat. When Jennifer saw she said,

"Aw, it's a kitty! What's its name?"

"Jennifer."

"That's my name!" Jennifer said shocked.

"I know, that's because you're about to receive the balance and agility of this cat!" Jennifer's eyes widened.

"WHAT?" Her father grabbed her wrist and threw her into a machine. There was a painful shock to her body when everything went dark. When she awoke she pushed the door of the machine open. She stood to see a piece of shattered mirror. When she saw herself there were two black cat ears on her head and one black stripe on each of her cheeks. She felt her teeth had sharpened. '_. Gosh!' _Her pretty brown hair was now highlighted in different spots. Her bangs, the back of her head, and the ends of her hair were black and the rest was brown. She realized that there was a warm liquid on her hands. She looked to see there were three small claws extended from her hand. Blood surrounded them. The claws had shredded through the skin of her knuckles. She heard her dad mumbling wired numbers to himself.

"Don't worry dear it'll work next time."

"There won't be a next time!" she ran out the door scared to death of what happened to her. She ran faster than ever before. When she passed a tree she had a weird urge to climb it. She ran up the trunk without a problem and sat on the branch with perfect balance. She carefully retracted her claws, drawing more blood. She started thinking out loud. "How do I support myself? How do I ever get to see my friends?" then it came to her, "Well I am desperate…I suppose a box of cat treats- I mean crackers won't hurt." She climbed down the tree trunk. She went into the store down town. She grabbed a box of cracker and ran. Unfortunately the manager saw her and called the monster specialists having seen her ears. She extended her claws and clawed ay the ones trying to rope her. Then she felt something hit the back of her head, and everything went black.

When she awoke she was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a small black vest, black knee long shorts, black jazz-like shoes, black fingerless glove, but her hands were still bleeding. She was in a cell. She was trembling in fear. Then she saw an old man ride in on a parachute. "Good evening miss; I'm the general of this facility. You're in the holding cell for monsters-"

"WHAT! I CAN'T BE! I'M NOT A MONSTER!!"

"You are! And you have to face it, but since you're new and still young the law demands I put you with a few other monsters that have been through this. Get in the jet!" she tripped into the jet and waited to arrive at the destination.

When she arrived it was a huge building with a huge door. She was intimidated by the hugeness of the building. "By the way, the governments legally changed your name to, Gatoclaw." She widened her eyes, but kept her mouth shut. When they opened the door she saw a huge blob of blue gel and a fish man arguing over jello.

"Listen B.O.B. If you don't get rid of that molding blob, I'll throw it out myself!" yelled the fish man.

"I love her though! Did I ask you to get rid of Insecto?" yelled the blob.

"That's different Insecto's a living thing, that is a molding blob!"

"How dare you-"

"Gentlemen!" said the general, "please deal with this later, I have a new monster that you need to look after, her name's Gatoclaw." The two stared at her.

"Dude, she's like 14."

"Well, that's not so old Jello is only two weeks." said B.O.B. shaking the moldy jello. Link rolled his eyes and came up to the girl,

"Hi there, my name's Link and that thing with the jello is B.O.B." The girl coward, but nodded at him. Then Dr. Cockroach PhD walked in backwards as if trying to direct something.

"Okay Susan," then a huge lady came in, "Stop!! There drop it!" Susan carefully dropped another one of the Dr.'s inventions. Dr. C notice the new girl and introduced himself politely. "Hello my dear, I am Dr. Cockroach PhD, but you can call me doctor, everyone does." Gatoclaw almost screamed at the sight of this half bug half human thing, but she realized he was kind of like her. Susan knelt down and said,

"Hello, I'm Susan or Ginormica." She said. Gatoclaw was scared, but she didn't react loudly. She finally worked up the courage to speak,

"Hi…I'm Jeni- I mean Gatoclaw!" she was about to reach out for a handshake, but remembered her hands. She drew them back behind her. Dr. C noticed and asked,

"My dear what are you trying to hide from us?" he walked behind her and saw her gloves were bloodstained. "O my miss you're injured!" he reached for her hands to take a closer look, but she tugged them away.

"No really I'm fine!" she insisted.

"My dear, you have liar written all over your face." the Dr. said knowing what she was trying to do. He grabbed her hands too quickly for her to protest. He took off her gloves and saw the six cuts on her knuckles. "Goodness!!! What have you done?" she was almost in tears.

"I have claws, but whenever they extend my knuckles bleed." The doctor asked Link to grab the first aid kit. Link did as he was told. The doctor sanitized the cuts and wrapped white bandages around her hands. Gatoclaw put her bloodstained gloves back on. The doctor closed the kit.

"There you go my dear, B.O.B. can you put this back for me?" The blue blob looked up startled.

"O sorry I was just cleaning Gatoclaw's cuts."

"B.O.B. That was me."

"O yea." The general pulled out a jet pack and said,

"I leave her in your care." He flew out. Gatoclaw just stood silent.


	2. Getting to know you

Gatoclaw stood and stared at the four monsters. _'Now what'_ she thought to herself. Dr. Cockroach walked towards her, trying not to startle her. "Come my dear, we must find you a room." B.O.B. carried her bag on his head. Dr. Cockroach opened a door revealing a small room. "Here you go darling. I hope you like it." Gatoclaw walked in. she observed the space. It was square, with white walls and a small comfy bed. She pulled her bag from B.O.B.'s head, when she finally got it out she fell back wards landing on her feet. Dr. Cockroach was worried she hurt herself, but was surprised to hear her laughing. "What's so funny you just fell back really hard, you could've hurt yourself!" explained Dr. Cockroach.

"I just realized that I never looked on the positive side of my new abilities." The girl said, "now that I'm half cat I suppose I always land on my feet!" The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's happiness, it was the first time he'd seen her smile since he met her. He realized she was still a young girl on the inside.

"Well I hope you can make yourself comfortable." He said on his way to the door. "B.O.B. are you coming?" the blue pile looked up.

"O was just making myself cozy in this new room." Gatoclaw looked up confused at B.O.B.

"B.O.B. I think that's me you're thinking of."

"O yea! I forgot." Gatoclaw looked at the doctor confused.

"I must've forgotten to tell you, B.O.B. has no brain."

"It turns out you don't need one!" the blob explained enthusiastically.

"Come on B.O.B. let's go." said Dr. Cockroach. The two exited the room, leaving Gatoclaw to her room. Gatoclaw always had a strange habit of talking to herself.

"Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe the others will accept me better than my dad ever did." Unfortunately for her the doctor was about to walk in to ask her if she was hungry. He was surprised to hear that her father didn't accept her for who she was, even before she was a monster.

_'How could anyone not accept their child?'_ he thought to himself. _'I shouldn't be eavesdropping. I don't even know if I heard right. Okay I'll just go in and pretend I don't know anything.'_ He got up and knocked on the girl's door. "Gatoclaw, may I come in?" he said trying to suppress the worry in his voice.

"O sure." She said in a surprised tone. The doctor walked in to see the girl sitting on her bed.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted anything to eat."

"Sure, that sounds okay." Almost on cue her stomach growled.

"I guess that sounds more than okay." said the doctor chuckling at the timing. As they were walking out of the room towards the kitchen the doctor turned to Gatoclaw, "You know Gatoclaw, You can tell any of us if there's a problem." He said holding her shoulders gently.

"Um…yea" she said wondering if he had heard what she said. She rubbed her knuckles lightly drawing attention to her bandages.

"I'm going to need to invent something to keep those claws from hurting you." He said positively. Gatoclaw smiled up at him. "You know we could go test your abilities later. We could see the new you." Gatoclaw smiled with a happy look on her face.

"That would be awesome!" she said ecstatically.

"Then after lunch it is, you can also see the other monsters in action."

The two walked into the kitchen and tried to find the girl something to eat.


	3. The first battle

The time came after lunch. Gatoclaw would get to practice her new abilities. Dr. Cockroach let her watch Link before she attempted to do the training course they made. Link came to the finish at the time five minutes and fifty seconds. The doctor turned to Gatoclaw, "You don't have to try today if you don't want to." He said nervously. Gatoclaw got up.

"No, I have to do this today." Gatoclaw stood at the starting line and the buzzer to start went off. She raced to the first obstacle. She had to swing on a long rope over a huge gap. She grabbed the rope and took off. When she reached the other side she unconsciously did a back flip and, of course, landed on her feet. She ran on to the next one. She had to find a pattern to get past a set of crushing blocks. She listened closely then she headed in. _'Up, down, left, right, under, over'_ she repeated the pattern until she was out. She sprinted to the next obstacle, she had to cross a thin bar suspended above a water ditch. She easily ran across the bar without missing a single step. Then finally she had to dodge one hundred disks in the dark. She entered the darkness and saw perfectly fine. She saw every disk coming, and with amazing agility, dodged every one. She raced to the finish line and stuck a perfect landing from a back handspring. She looked up at her time expecting it to be horrible, but when she saw the big, red letters show on the scoreboard it said three minutes and fifty-five seconds. She let out a loud squeal in sheer happiness; she finally discovered her real power. Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B., Susan, and even Link came to congratulate her.

"Well done my girl!" explained Dr. Cockroach positively.

"Wow, that was almost as fast a Link!" said B.O.B.

"B.O.B., she was faster than Link!" said Susan.

"Hey, I'm right here you know. I told you all already, papa's a little bit of shape!" Link said a little irritably. Gatoclaw felt ecstatic, she never felt like she had accomplished something before, but now she felt on top of the world. Dr. Cockroach was thrilled for her, but he was still worried about what he overheard. He was about to go talk to her when suddenly he saw General W.R. Monger fly in on a jet pack.

"Monsters, there's a mutant bird, named Peckanormous, on the loose. I need you to go down town and fight It." the general put all of them, including Gatoclaw on to Butterflysaurus. He let all of them off and said, "I bid you farewell monsters." The door closed.

"Typical to abandon us like that." said Dr. Cockroach. They felt a huge shift in the ground. Then a huge, ugly bird-like thing revealed itself. It was at least as big as Butterflysaurus. It started to peck fiercely at all of them, but Gatoclaw was so terrified she couldn't move. Dr. Cockroach pulled her wrist to move her out of the way. The bird started to hit the surrounding buildings with its beak. The force from the pecks made huge pieces of rubble come flying down right on top of Gatoclaw. Dr. Cockroach, in the knick of time, pulled her small body under his making all the stone crash down onto him. Gatoclaw screamed in fear that the doctor was hurt. When he got up and yelled, "YOU CAN'T CRUSH A COCKROACH!!!" She knew he was fine, but probably scratched. She had to be brave and she knew it. She braced herself and extended her claw. The small, sharp claws pierced through her already damaged skin, her bandages, and her gloves. She winced as the blood dripped onto the pavement below her. She crawled up the creature's leg up to the back and started scratching as hard as she could. The Bird squawked in pain using its beak to try to find her. Gatoclaw moved to another part of its back.

Link looked up and got the idea. "It's a flea effect." He did as Gatoclaw did and started biting another area of the creatures back. B.O.B. got on its beak and kept it shut winding himself around it. Susan pushed the bird down making it shriek in surprise. Dr. Cockroach followed the lead of Gatoclaw and Link. That's when Gatoclaw knew what to do. She climbed her way up its neck, jumped into the air and did a graceful flip landing hardly, and roughly, with great force onto Peckanormous' pressure point. The bird squawked loudly and passed out. Gatoclaw slid down the beak and onto the pavement. Everyone ran to her and immediately cheered for her. She enjoyed being a hero for a few moments when suddenly the pain from her claws came back to her. She looked at them to see they were once again bloody. Dr. Cockroach looked at them and bandaged them again. On the way home she fell asleep with her head resting on the doctor's lap. He stroked her head gently. She needed sleep and she definitely earned it.


	4. Family history

Dr. Cockroach carried Gatoclaw in and set her on her bed. He tucked her in and left to his own room. He walked past Link on the way.

"Hey, the kid did pretty well today, huh?" he said still amazed by the fact a fourteen year old girl could bring down a monster one thousand times her size.

"Yes, it truly is… goodnight Link."

"Sweet dreams Doc." Unfortunately it wasn't sweet dreams for him yet. He spent all night working on a cure for Gatoclaw's hands. When he awoke early the next day he found he was asleep on his desk. He yawned still tired from not getting a proper night's sleep. He added one last thing into his cure and it was finally done.

"Thank heavens that is over." He said cleaning up all of his supplies. When he finished he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided he'd go into the main room and try to find something to do until the others woke up. He walked into the main room to find Gatoclaw was awake and ready for the day. She noticed he was standing behind her.

"Hi doctor!" she said happily yet still quietly knowing the others wouldn't wake until noon. He walked to the couch she was sitting on and sat beside her. "Did you get a good sleep?" Gatoclaw asked enthusiastically.

"Well…" he started

"Did you stay up all night?"

"Yes…" Dr. Cockroach said as if admitting it.

"Why didn't you go to bed?" Gatoclaw asked in awe.

"Well when I start on a project I find that I can't sleep until I finish." He exclaimed.

"What were you working on?" He pulled out a small vile from his coat pocket. "What's that?" the girl asked. He pulled the cork.

"It's a cure for your hands. I know that the claw hurt whenever they're extended." He poured the liquid onto both hands. "Now the ingredients I need, it'll become a breeze to make this for you. Extend your claws." She carefully extended her small claws. She widened her eyes at the fact that there was no pain or blood. She almost squealed, but kept it in trying not to wake everyone. She jumped out of her seat and wrapped her small arms around the doctor's neck.

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." The doctor chuckled at her happiness. He loved to see her happy.

"You're very welcome." He stated. A few moments went by when Gatoclaw had the urge to ask Dr. Cockroach a question she'd had ever since she arrived.

"Dr. Cockroach?"

"Yes my dear?" he said casually.

"How did you get…the way you are now?" he knew she meant his mutation.

"Well, it's really quite simple. I had a failed experiment and I ended up with this." He explained without care.

"O I'm sorry." Gatoclaw said regretting she had asked him.

"Don't be, if it weren't for that I would have never met you." He said smiling. Since she asked him a question he thought now would be a good time to ask her his. "Um, Gatoclaw," her soft, cat ears perked at her name "I was wondering…the first time you were here, I overheard you talking to yourself. You said we might accept you better than your dad did. What did you mean?" she was silent for a moment. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Well, the thing is. It was my dad who did this to me. I always felt like his experiment tester. He always asked me to do this or that for his experiment and every time it failed I was the one who took the fall for his failure. To tell you the truth I think the only reason he kept me was to have someone to test his work on. When he crossed the line by doing this…I ran away and tried to steal from a store downtown. That's how I ended up here." Dr. Cockroach listened in awe, "When I saw you at first I thought you were a monster, and then I realized that you are like me in a lot of ways." Gatoclaw had found it harder to explain her family life than she thought. She broke into small quiet tears. She never truly felt loved by her father. Dr. Cockroach put a comforting arm around her. She quietly, cried into his shoulder.

'_How could a father do such things to a child, especially Gatoclaw? Now I know what she meant by 'accept her' she meant to love her.' _ The doctor thought to himself. Gatoclaw looked up at him with big, red eyes. He wiped the tears from her face. "Don't worry Gatoclaw; you won't have to deal with that man again." She finally stopped crying and smiled.

"I know that now that I've got you and the others with me." She said happily, rubbing against him as a cat would do. The interesting thing is, she purred.


End file.
